Goten (Nikon23's Extended Universe)
Goten is the second son of Goku and Chichi, that appears in Dragon Ball Z, and later series such as Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball SF, and Dragon Ball GF. He is the younger brother of Gohan, and older brother of Gochan and Xicor. He is later the husband of Valese and father of Gotan. 'Dragon Ball Z' 'Early Life:' Goten was born to Goku and Chichi in the 767 Age, sometime after the Cell Games and after Goku's death. As a child he also displayed a high amount of vast potential and similar charcteristics to his father in appearance and personality. 'Great Saiyaman Saga through Majin Buu Saga:' In the 774 age, Goten is now seven years old, and has undergone training with his mother Chichi while his brother studied, even becoming a Super Saiyan which caused Chichi to scold him. After sparring with his brother Gohan for preparation for the the 25th World Martial Arts tournament, Goten competes in the junior division, and loses to his best friend Trunks, who is now 8 years old. Goten also meets his father Goku for the first time before the tournament. After being coerced into sneaking in under the disguise of a fighter known as Mighty Mask by Trunks, the two are soon exposed in the Adult Division against Android #18. After learning of Majin Buu , Goten and Trunks arrive at the battle only to be knocked out by Vegeta, as he did not want them to get killed by Majin Buu, as he prepare to launch a final attack. 'Fusion Saga through Kid Buu Saga:' After learning of Majin Buu's Revival, Goten and Trunks are taught the Fusion Technique first by Goku and then later by Piccolo, they are also shown the Super Saiyan 3 transformation by Goku before he is forced to return to the Other World. After the defeat of Kid Buu, Goten is reunited with his Family and Goku in Mt. Paozu. For 10 years he trains under Goku, though he begins to want to go after girls more than train. During the 28th World Martial Tournament he is forced to compete, but his match with Majin Buu never takes place due to Goku and Uub's departure. Instead he battles his niece Pan for entertainment for his family and friends' enjoyment, and actually gets beaten by Pan. 'Wrath Of the Dragon (Movie):' some months after the defeat of Kid Buu, Goten participates in the battle against Hirudegarn along with Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Trunks and Tapion. During the fight, he and Trunks fuses into Gotenks and transforms into a Super Saiyan 3 and gains a upper hand until Hirudegarn transforms and knocks them out with a strong punch. 'Yo! Son Goku and Friends Return!! (Movie):' 2 years after the defeat of Kid Buu, Goten along with his family attend a banquet held by Hercule. he and Trunks later fight against Abo and Kado, two former henchmen of Frieza's Army. After Abo and Kado fuses into Aka, they are greatly overpowerd. Goten and Trunks then fuse into Gotenks in order to continue the battle against Aka. Goku eventually manages to easily defeat Aka much later, and the baquet continues. 'Battle Of Gods (Movie)' 5 years later after the defeat of Kid Buu, Goten along with his family attend Bulma's Birthday Party. they later face off against the God of Destruction, Bills. Goten and Trunks fuses into Gotenks, but are easily outclassed. Goten along with Gohan, Videl (who is pregnant with Pan), Vegeta, and Trunks helps Goku transform into a Super Saiyan God. 'Dream 9: Super Collabration Special:' Goten appears in the Toriko & One Piece & Dragon Ball Z Crossover Special. He fights against Akamai after undergoing fusion with Trunks into Gotenks and is defeated. he later witnesses Goku, Luffy and Toriko defeat the monster. 'Dragon Ball GT' 'Black Star Dragon Ball Saga through Baby Saga:' 5 years later, Goten is forced by Vegeta to go with Goku into Space to search for the Black Star Dragon Balls. Before he can go on the journey however, his niece Pan takes his place by sneaking aboard the ship and they leave him behind on Earth. Also at this point Goten now has a girlfriend named Valese. After the Tuffle Parasite Machine Mutant, Baby arrives on Earth, Goten battles against him only to have his body taken over shortly afterward. After being cured by the Scared Water, Goten along with Gohan, Trunks and Pan help revive Goku's Super Saiyan 4 powers in order to defeat Baby. Goten later helped the inhabitants of Earth escape the Destruction of Planet Earth to Planet New Tuffle dued to Baby using the Black Star Dragon Balls. He along with everyone else return to Earth after it is restored by the Namekian Dragon Balls. 'Super Android 17 Saga through Shadow Dragon Saga:' A year later, the 31st World Martial Arts Tournament is held on Papaya Island, Goten doesn't participate and instead goes out on a date with Valese in Satan City. A few Months later, Goten along with the Z Fighter battle against resurrected villains who have returned onto Earth from Hell thanks to a portal being opened up between Android 17 and Hell Fighter 17. He and the Z Fighters later face off against Super Android 17, but are easily outclassed. After the defeat of Super Android 17, the Dragon Balls are collected and the Black Smoke Shenron is released onto Earth. During the final battle against the final Shadow Dragon, Goten along with Gohan and Trunks help revive Goku's Super Saiyan 4 power again and beyond its previous limit. Much later, Goten along with the Z Fighters help participate in the final battle against Omega Shenron. 'King Proton (Movie):' During the Search for The Dragon Balls after the defeat of Super Android 17, Goten fights against Zuru after saving Pan, however he is unable to defeat him and is rescued by Majuub and later his father, Goku. Goten along with the Z Fighters all fight against King Proton. 'Dragon Ball SF' 'Generation Saga through 32nd World Tournament Saga:' 7 years later, Goten is still dating Valese and now helps his mother, Chichi take care of his younger brother, Gochan. Goten is also seen training more in order to keep the peace on Earth. After Goku's return to Earth, he along with the other Z Fighters participate in the 32nd World Martial Arts Tournament on Papaya Island. During the Adult Division, he fights against Ecosa, and loses to Trunks in the next round and is even shown to be able to transform into a Super Saiyan 2 due to his training. 'Nikon Saga through Cobra Saga:' A year later, Goten fights along with the Z Fighters against the Saiyans, Nikon, Mass and Turles. After the defeat of Nikon, Goten along with Trunks, Pan, Gochan, Buma, Rohan, Giru, Kaiyo, Yincha and Kami Jr journey into space to Planet Zartar to use the Gold Star Dragon Balls. On the way to Planet Zartar, Goten along with his comrades helps defend the Planet Aron against a threat. after arriving on Zartar, Goten and his comrades battle against the Army of the Tritekian, Cobra and eventually Cobra himself. He is eventually killed by Cobra and later revived by the Namekian Dragon Balls. 'General Copper Saga Through Super Android 22 Saga:' 4 years later, Goten and the Z Fighters battle against Androids created by General Copper and are easily outclassed. Goten and Trunks teach Gochan and Buma the Fusion Dance Technique. After being defeated along with the other Z Fighters by Super Android 22, Goten participates in the Cell Games 2 along with the others. '35th World Tournament Saga through Ultimate Ark Saga': 4 years later, Goten and Valese are now married and now have a son named Gotan. Goten and Gotan along with the Z Fighters participate in the 35th World Martial Arts Tournament until it's interrupted by Bojack's older brother, Malvoc. Goten and the Z Fighters fight against him soon afterwards in order to defend the Earth. A year later, Kibito Kai warns them of the Wizard, Raku and his plans to revive a ancient evil known as Ark on Earth. Goten along with the Z Fighters are easily outclassed by Ark's raw power. On The Sacred World of The Kais, Goten's tail is restored by Old Kai. After becoming a Golden Great Ape, he regains control and transforms into a Super Saiyan 4 in the hope to continue the battle against Ark. Goten and Trunks fuse into Gotenks much later as Super Saiyan 4's, but are still outmatched. Goten and Trunks later fuse back into Gotenks and perform a double with Gogeta (the fusion of Goku and Vegeta) in order to create Gogetenks and fight against Ark until the fusion is overpowered. Goten along with almost everyone else on Earth are killed and later revived by the Gold Star Dragon Balls, and helps contribute to Goku's Universal Spirit Bomb in order to defeat Ark. 8 years later, Goten attends the 39th World Martial Arts Tournament along with his wife, Valese and family and friends, as his son, Gotan and most of his family and friends compete in the Tournament. He later witnesses Goku fight against the reincarnation and son, Ark Jr and later watches as Goku and Vegeta leave with Bills in order to continue their training under Whis. 'Dragon Ball GF:' 'Cold Legion Saga Through Xicor Saga:' 'Non Canon Films:' 'Broly: Second Coming (Movie):' Videl, Goten and Trunks are forced to fight against the legendary Super Saiyan Broly now on Earth out for revenge. He mistakes Goten for Goku and goes into a rage and defeats them all until Gohan shoes up and fights him. In the final battle against Broly, Goten and Gohan launch a Brothers Kamehameha against him and are later join by their father Goku. Together they launch a Family Kamehameha and blast him into the sun. 'Bio Broly (Movie):' Trunks, Goten, Android 18 and Krillin later fights against a clone of Broly, Bio Broly created by Lord Jaguar. They eventually manage to defeat him without the help of the other Z Fighters. 'Fusion Reborn (Movie):' After the defeat of Majin Buu, Goten and Trunks along with Gohan and Videl fight against resurrected villains from Hell on Earth. They later fuse in order to defeat the dictator and peace is later restored on Earth. 'Techniques and Abilities:' Bukujustu: '''The ability to fly with the use of Ki. Gohan taught this technique to Goten in Dragon Ball Z. '''Ki Sense: '''The ability to sense Ki. '''Kamekameha: Goten's mispronounced and misdirected version of the Kamehameha he used as a kid, during Dragon Ball Z. Kamehameha: Goten learned the Energy Wave Attack from Gohan, during his training in Dragon Ball Z. He can also perform stronger versions of the attack such as Super Kamehameha and 10X Kamehameha. Here We Go!: A strong throwing of rocks, that Goten performs during Gohan's training in Dragon Ball Z. Assault!: Also known as Charge!. A rush attack used by Goten as a kid in Dragon Ball Z. Full Power Energy Blast Volley: A barrage of rapid Ki Blasts. Full Power Energy Barrage Wave: A stronger version of Full Power Energy Blast Volleys. Bros. Kamehameha: A Super Kamehameha combination used by Gohan and Goten used against Broly, in DBZ Movie #10 "Broly Second Coming". Family Kamehameha: A Super Kamehameha Combination used by Goku, Gohan and Goten to defeat Broly, in DBZ Movie #10 "Broly Second Coming". Best Friends Kamehameha: ''' A Super Kamehameha Combination used by Goten and Trunks on Bio Broly, in DBZ Movie #11 "Bio Broly". '''Big Tree Cannon - Kamehameha: A combination of Trunks' Big Tree Cannon and Goten's Super Kamehameha used to defeat Bio Broly in Dragon Z "Bio Broly". Explosive Wave: A burst of energy emitted from the entire body. Super Explosive Wave: ' '''A much stronger burst of energy emitted from the entire body capable of causing massive damage around him. '''After Image Technique:' Goten learned this technique from his training with Gohan, in Dragon Ball Z. Wild Sense: A more advanced version of the Afterimage Technique. Fusion Dance: The ability to fuse into one being Goten learned this technique with Trunks from Goku and Piccolo, in Dragon Ball Z. Super Goten Strike: First, Goten unleashes a barrage of energy blastes and then powers up a large energy ball and launches it at his opponent. Goten used this energy attack in a attempt to defeat Baby in Dragon Ball GT, nearly wiping out a entire city in the process. 'Transformations and Power Ups:' 'Super Saiyan:' Goten easily reached this form of Super Saiyan at a very young age, first seen in Dragon Ball Z. First seen by Chichi who forbade him from using it again until he revealed it to Gohan at the start of their training and is allowed to use it in their training together. 'Super Saiyan 2:' this is Goten transformed into A Super Saiyan 2. During preparation for the 32nd World Martial Arts Tournament, Goten was finally able to transform into this form after training with his father Goku. 'Super Saiyan 3:' This is Goten transformed into a Super Saiyan 3. Over time, Goten somehow manages to tap into his vast potential and transforms into a Super Saiyan 3. He reaches this form of Super Saiyan while training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber during the Android 22 saga in Dragon Ball SF. 'Golden Great Ape:' In Dragon Ball SF, it is revealed doing the Ark Saga that Goten did actually have a tail, but it was removed a long time ago before the start of the Great Saiyaman Saga. After Old Kai regrows his taol, Goten becomes able to transform into Great Ape and ascends into a Golden Great Ape, due to mastering the Super Saiyan transformation. 'Super Saiyan 4:' This is Goten transformed into a Super Saiyan 4. After gaining control while a Golden Great Ape, Goten manages to transform into this form of Super Saiyan. His Super Saiyan characteristics greatly changes resulting in his hair turning black and becoming wild, but remaining shoulder length. His pupils in his eyes turns golden yellow and a red tint appears around his eyes. Red fur covers the upper part of his body and his tail's color changes to red. 'Fusions:' 'Gotenks:' Goten and Trunks fused together through the use of the Fusion Dance Technique, first learned from Goku and Piccolo in Dragon Ball Z. They later could of used the Fusion Dance Technique doing the battle against Baby, but Goku suggested that the Fusion would not be strong enough to stand a chance. They later could of used the Fusion Dance Technque agianst Super Android 17 and Omega Shenron, but once again they are severely outclased at this time and never fuse into Gotenks. However, during the battle against King Proton, Trunks and Goten uses the Fusion Dance Technique against King Proton, but to no avail. In Dragon Ball SF, Trunks and Goten begin to use the Fusion Dance Technique during the battle against the Androids created by General Copper. After ascending into a Super Saiyan 4, they fuse and battle against Ark much later. They also use the Fusion Dance Technique in Dragon Ball GF as a last resort in most of the battles. 'Gogetenks:' After Goten and Trunks fuse into Gotenks, he and Gogeta, the Fusion of Goku and Vegeta fuse through the use of the Fusion Dance Technique in order to create a stronger Fusion in the fight against Ark in Dragon Ball SF. As Gogetenks, their personality is the ebodiment of both Gogeta and Gotenks and their power level greatly increase while only transformed into a Super Saiyan. 'Voice Actors:' Japanese Dub: ''' Masako Nozawa, Yasuhiko Kawzu (Golden Great Ape) '''FUNimation Dub: Kara Edwards (Kid), Robert Mccollum (Adult), Shane Ray (Golden Great Ape) Category:List of Characters in Dragon Ball SF Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Dragon Ball SF Goten (Nikon23) Goten (Nikon23) Category:Saiyans Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki